Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tables having counter space and shelves for displaying merchandise for sale, and especially to standalone tables that can be used to display retail merchandise in the aisles of retail establishments, such as grocery stores.
Description of the Prior Art
It is a common practice for retail establishments, such as grocery stores, to employ tables to store and display merchandise for sale in the aisles between or around permanent display shelves and hardware, such as refrigeration equipment. Drop leaf tables, having shelves that extend from the ends of the tables are commonly employed. The shelves on such drop leaf tables can be retracted by folding them downward, leaving only the top of the table available for storage and display of retail merchandise. When raised to a horizontal position, generally in line with the top of the table, such shelves provide additional display space so that more items are available for purchase, especially as impulse sales. However, since the aisles must remain open for customer traffic, such drop leaf tables are normally positioned so that the shelves are on the ends of the tables and do not further decrease the width of the aisles. Merchandise display and storage is generally limited to one level when conventional drop leaf tables are employed in this manner. The total display area can thus be limited, either limiting the merchandise available for sale or requiring more frequent restocking.
Another option for standalone tables or shelving suitable for use in the aisles or other high traffic areas is to employ cabinets having multiple display areas or shelves positioned one on top of another. However, this may either limit the cohesiveness of the displayed items or entice a retailer to display competing merchandise in the same cabinet.